


Oh, Calamity

by h311agay



Series: Song Prompts [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: M/M, implied past relationship, memory lost, song prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a song prompt where you take a song and within the time limit of the song, you type up a short story. I used Oh, Calamity by All Time Low</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Calamity

Ilosivic turned his horse around to stare down the long table. It was empty here in this patch of woods except for a charred and depleted wind-mill and this table. A tea party used to be held here. By Tarrant.

Ilosovic felt so very old, his grey eye scanning the scene before him. The door-mouse and hare were no where to be seen. At the very end of the too white table sat a too colourful man. His fiery orange hair stuck out and curled underneath of a dark-toned top hat. His eyes were of different colours, green and blue, but orange as his hair when angered. His pale skin was streaked with dirt from his tears.

Tarrant turned his head up to Ilosovic and smiled, a mad smile. Crazed. Mad as a hatter is what he was. “You’re late for tea,” he croaked, dumping cold tea onto the ground.

"Offer me a seat?"

"Who are you?"

Ilosovic simply smiled and turned his horse around, frowning once Tarrant could no longer see him. “An old enemy.”

 

 

 

 

[Oh, Calamity Lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89Uj2_1zUI4)


End file.
